


An Exotic Vacation in Lake Destiny

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Onmyou Taisenki
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Nudism, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: Upon sharing their room with a new foreign exchange student, Max, P.J. and their fathers accept the invitation to spend a month within a newly established nudist resort in Lake Destiny, Idaho with their new roommate and his brothers.
Relationships: Max Goof/Goofy, Max Goof/P.J. Pete
Kudos: 3





	An Exotic Vacation in Lake Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is currently incomplete.

"Well, I guess it's time to broaden my horizons," a white tiger young man with blue stripes throughout his body told himself as he got out of the cab along with a tiger that had a similar colored body but with yellow eyes compared to the younger one's red. However, his body and face is that of a young adult that is older in comparison to his younger brother. "I hear that America's facing a conflict of interests that could escalate to violence Kogenta," the elder tiger told his brother "So you may want to mind who you mingle with during our stay." "Don't worry Gentarou," Kogenta responded "This is nothing compared to the mess we had to deal with here. Right, Rangetsu?" a tiger whose fur is midnight blue with white stripes, blonde waist-length hair, pantherine-like face, and tall height in clear contrast to his younger and older brother emerges from the cab and closes the door after he walks out of the vehicle. "How about we save the anticipation for the moment we get to America," Rangetsu responded. "We wouldn't want to stand out as foreigners in a new country."

After the cab door closes, Rangetsu gathers the luggage of his brothers before the three of them enter the airport. 


End file.
